Sewindu
by mjolnir hammer
Summary: Ini hanya Song Fict dari lagu Tulus. RivaEre/JeanEre


**Tittle : Sewindu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Eren Y, Jean K, Levi A**

**Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Hajime isayama-san xD fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tulus- Sewindu. Jadi saya sarankan bacanya sambil denger lagu itu.**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), aneh, de el el, de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah sewindu ku didekatmu, ada di setiap pagi**

**Di sepanjang harimu**

**Tak mungkin bila engkau tak tahu **

**Bila ku menyimpan rasa yang kupendam sejak lama**

**Setiap pagi ku menunggu didepan pintu **

**Siapkan senyum terbaikku agar cerah harimu**

**Cukup bagiku melihatmu tersenyum manis di setiap pagimu, siangmu, malammu**

.

Sinar matahari cukup terik menembus kedua iris kecoklatan Jean Kirstein, saat ia melangkah keluar rumah dengan seragam SMA yang terpasang berantakan. Tas tersampir si bahu kanannya, dasi yang sengaja di simpul longgar, almamater coklat yang tak dikancing dan mulut penuh mengunyah roti isi selai coklat sambil setengah berlari.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tiba didepan pintu kayu kecoklatan yang masih tertutup rapat, ia menelan kunyahan roti coklat terakhirnya sebelum mengetuk dengan keras pintu kayu itu.

"Ereennn... Ereeenn...Ereeeenn..." Jean berteriak tak sabaran, hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat dari dalam.

"Berisik berisik berisiiikkkk !" Sang tuan rumah berteriak tak kalah dari Jean seraya pintu kayu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Jean dengan balutan seragam yang sama dengan Jean dan lebih rapi.

"Kau mau kita dihukum lagi oleh sir Shadis, Eren?" Jean berkata penuh penekanan, merasa paling benar karena dia selalu datang lebih awal untuk 'menjemput' Eren ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak duluan saja? Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang ke rumahku!" Eren menantang, mendongak menatap mata Jean. Sial, dia semakin tinggi saja.

"Ereenn, kau tidak boleh begitu sayang, Jean kan temanmu..." Suara wanita menyahut dari dalam. Jean tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menunduk menatap Eren yang menatap sinis padanya.

"Tapi ma..."

"Pakai sepatumu sayang, nanti kalian terlambat" Eren beringsut mundur, ia kembali masuk kerumah, mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya di teras. Jean berdiri di samping Eren, menatap penuh perhatian pada kegiatan simpul menyimpul tali sepatu Eren.

Eren merunduk, fokus dengan tali sepatunya saat Jean mulai mengamati Eren dengan intens. Rambut coklat susunya, mata hijau keemasan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi, pipi penuh, bibir merah muda menggoda, dagu lancip, leher jenjang tertutup sebagian kerah alamamater dan tubuh rampingnya. Jean terpesona pada sosok Eren, sejak lelaki itu pindah kesamping rumahnya delapan tahun lalu. Jean yang memang pada dasaranya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dan tak bisa membuat kesan pertama yang bagus, terasa sangat menyebalkan dimata Eren. Ia menganggap Jean sebagai musuh bebuyutan, sekaligus teman paling dekat dengannya. Jean sangat mengerti Eren dan Eren merasa nyaman saat didekat Jean, walaupun faktanya kedekatan mereka tidak akan jauh dari berbagai bentuk pertengkaran kecil.

"Jean?" Eren menoleh, menatap Jean yang masih memandang dengan pandangan kosong kearahnya. "Hey kuda!" Eren mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Jean yang tidak menggubrisnya. Jean tersentak dari lamunannya, dan kembali menunjukan wajah garangnya pada Eren.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi? Coba ulangi"

"Kuda! Jean kuda!"

"Kau ingin mati Eren?" Eren berdiri dan menepuk celananya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Jean.

"Dasar kuda, wlee..." Jean berlari menyusul Eren untuk kemudian memberi jitakan manis di kepala Eren agar lelaki itu terbiasa mengenali sapaan cinta dari Jean.

"Awas kau Ereeennn..." Jean tersenyum dalam hati

**.**

Peluh membanjiri leher dan dada Jean, hari ini sangat terik dan ia harus berjalan untuk sampai kerumah tercintanya. Eren yang berada disampingnya juga tertunduk lemas, merasa kehausan. Cairan tubuhnya terperas oleh terik matahari menjadi keringat yang lengket.

"Panaasss..." Eren mengeluh, ia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Cih, dasar lemah. Baru segini kau sudah kepanasan, seperti perempuan" seperti biasa, aroma-aroma pertengkaran mulai disulut, kali ini Jean yang memulai. Dahi Eren berkedut-kedut tanda ia mulai kesal.

"Kau kan juga kepanasan, Jean"

"Tapi aku tidak cerewet sepertimu!"

"Aku hanya mengekspresikan perasaanku saat ini Jean"

"Memang sifatmu cerewet seperti perempuan"

"Apa kau bilang kuda?"

"Cerewet"

"Apa?"

"Ce-re-wet"

"Kudaaaaaaa!" Jean berlari saat Eren sudah berancang-ancang untuk menendangnya. Mereka kejar-kejaran melewati pertokoan yang berjejer. Setiap orang yang melihat acara kejar-kejaran itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dasar anak muda.

Jean berhenti berlari saat melihat minimarket didepannya, Eren yang tak siap dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Jean, menabrak punggung lebar Jean dan terjatuh. Sial, punggungnya kuat sekali.

"Oi, kuda!"

"Eren, ayo kita beli eskrim stik. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak memakan eskrim bersama"

"Tapi..."

"Aku yang traktir, kau kan pasti tidak punya uang!"

Tangan terjulur didepan wajah Eren, menawarkan bantuan. Eren mendongak dan menatap sinis.

"Jean sialan"

**.**

Eren merenggangkan tangannya saat ia berhasil mengerjakan tugas matematikanya yang terasa sulit, menguap sebentar dan bangkit dari meja belajarnya. Bersiap-siap untuk mejelajah alam mimpi.

Rencana indahnya gagal saat suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar cukup keras, Eren menyumpah-serapahi siapa saja yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari balkon. Dan ia hafal betul siapa si gila yang dengan nekatnya naik ke balkon kamar Eren untuk menganggunya di larut malam.

Ia membuka pintunya dengan kasar, sengaja memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada sosok si gila yang tersenyum bodoh dengan balutan piyama coklatnya.

"Apa maumu?" Eren tak berbasa-basi, ia memperlihatkan wajah tak ramahnya.

"Sekarang bulan purnama Eren, kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin tidur!"

"Ini hanya sebulan sekali loh Eren, kau tak bisa melihatnya setiap hari" seseorang diahadapannya tersenyum – sok– manis

"Tidak"

"Tapi ini sangat indah!"

"Tidak tidak tidak"

"Aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada teman sekelas kalau kau tidak mau ikut" Jean tersenyum manis saat mengatakan ancamannya, aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Eren. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi.

"Gzzzzzz... kau menyebalkan Jean! Sumpah!" Eren memutar bola matanya saat Jean mengulurkan tangan mencoba memberi bantuan. Eren meraih tangan kokoh Jean, merasakan kehangatan yang selalu tersalur untuknya.

"Yap, bagus. Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu, tadi kau menyebrangi balkonmu dan merayap lagi ditembok, Jean?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itukan sudah biasa"

"Kau tidak takut Jean?"

"Tidak ada yang aku takuti Eren hahahahahahaha! - " Jean tertawa, ia memanjat tangga yang menghubungkannya menuju atap rumah Eren.

Tempat favorit mereka untuk menatap langit berdua, dimalam hari. Eren mengikuti dibelakang, ia sedikit takut saat melihat kebawah. Jean sudah naik duluan dan Eren merasa ciut, tetapi sebuah tangan terjulur dari atas memberi pertolongan pada Eren. Eren meraihnya dengan tergesa.

" – Aku hanya takut jika aku kehilanganmu Eren" Jean berbisik saat mereka sudah duduk di genting rumah Eren. Eren tak mendengar, ia hanya menatap takjub dan tersenyum lebar pada sinar rembulan yang bercahaya penuh. Seperti biasa, Eren menyukai langit malam, bintang, dan rembulan.

"Indah Jean, indah!"

"Ya, memang indah!" Jean tak peduli dengan objek 'indah' yang dimaksud Eren, ia hanya duduk menekuk lututnya sambil menatap Eren dengan tatapan memuja yang tak pernah Eren sadari selama ini.

**.**

**Sesaat dia datang, pesona bagai pangeran**

**Dan beri kau harapan, buanglah cinta dan masa depan**

**Dan kau lupakan aku, semua usahaku, semua pagi kita, semua malam kita**

**Tak akan lagi ku menunggumu didepan pintu **

**dan tak ada lagi tutur manis merayumu**

**.**

Suara berisik mobil besar dan barang-barang yang beradu dengan tanah mengusik acara tidur Jean dihari minggu yang damai, ia mengucek matanya dan menyibak gordeng yang masih tertutup. Mencari penjelasan atas terganggunya kegiatan suci di hari minggu paginya. Dan matanya menemukan mobil truk besar dengan berbagai macam barang rumah tangga yang diangkut kedalam rumah kosong tepat didepan rumah Eren. Jean penasaran, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Mungkin akan ada teman baru kali ini. Jadi ia beranjak dari kasurnya, ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, mencuci wajah kantuknya, dan berlari keluar rumah. Tak menghiraukan ibunya yang menawarkan omellet favoritnya untuk sarapan.

"Jean?" Eren sedikit terpekik saat melihat sosok Jean yang masih dibalut kaos hitam dan celana pendek menghampiri sang tetangga baru. Jean hanya menatap malas, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas keberadaan Eren di teras tetangga barunya. Jean menghampiri Eren dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Mana tetangga barunya? Aku ingin berkenalan!"

"Errr... Jean, sebenarnya yang berdiri didepanmu pemilik baru rumah ini" Eren setengah berbisik, Jean tersadar saat ia menemukan sesosok pria kurang tinggi yang berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan tajam menatap mereka berdua, melipat kedua tangannya di dada seolah menjelaskan kekuasaanya saat ini.

"Oh, halo... aku Jean, tetanggamu!" Jean mengulurkan tangannya, dan dibalas enggan oleh si tetangga baru.

"Rivaille Ackerman"

"Hahahahahaha, sekolah dimana? Kelas berapa? Sepertinya kau adik kelasku ya" Jean bermaksud mencairkan suasana, ia berbasa-basi mencoba memberikan kesan baik.

"Ahahahahahahaha Sir Rivaille, Jean orang yang humoris, jangan terlalu ditanggapi yaa!" Eren yang menyahut, ia tertawa canggung dipaksakan, Jean keheranan. Ada apa dengan Eren? Apa ia salah bicara? Dan lagi...

"Sir?"

"Ahahahaha, ya sudah, kami pulang dulu sir Rivaille. Jika butuh bantuan anda bisa memanggil kami" Eren menarik tangan Jean menjauh dari si tetangga baru pendiam yang dari tadi hanya menatap penuh kebencian pada Jean, hey Jean tak tahu salahnya apa.

"Eren, kau kenapa sih? Aku hanya bertanya pada Rivaille, kenapa kau membawaku pergi?" Jean protes saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Eren yang asri.

"Jean, kau tahu? Dia bukan murid sekolahan, dan kau bertanya hal tersensitif"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berasumsi dia masih sekolah karena tingginya bukan?"

"Memang dia pendek!"

"Jean, kecilkan suaramu! Karena si tetangga baru kita adalah guru matematika pengganti di sekolah kita!"

"Kau bercanda Eren?" Seketika wajah Jean menjadi pucat pasi, ia kaget setengah mati.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Dia yang mengatakannya padaku tadi!"

"Bagaimana nasibku, Eren?"

"Kau harus meminta maaf!"

"Bukan gayaku!"

"Atau nilai rapormu dipertaruhkan?"

Jean menggigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Eren.

"Baiklah" Jean ragu.

**.**

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kedatangan tetangga barunya yang sedikit-sedikit mengubah kebiasaan hidup Jean, membuat Jean kesal dan frustasi. Secara bertahap pria penuh pesona itu merebut perhatian Eren darinya, Eren tak pernah lagi pulang sekolah bersamanya. Walaupun ia tetap pergi sekolah bersama Jean, tapi sang pihak ketiga selalu hadir sebagai pengantar setia mereka pergi ke sekolah.

Eren tak lagi tersenyum hanya untuknya, tak lagi membalas godaan Jean seperti waktu lalu, dan Eren selalu pulang bersama guru matematika barunya itu. Jean dengan harga diri selangit tak sudi menumpang di mobil saingannya setiap pulang dan pergi sekolah. Setidaknya jika pergi sekolah, Eren yang memaksanya dan kali ini Eren bangun lebih awal untuk menjemput Jean. Kemudian sebuah mobil sudah bertengger dengan manisnya didepan rumah sir Rivaille, dan Eren akan lebih bersemangat saat tahu pengemudinya sudah siap di balik setir.

Tidak ada acara menatap sinar rembulan yang rutin dilakukan tiap bulan, tidak ada pertengkaran di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi Eren yang tertidur dibahunya saat mereka menatap langit dimalam hari. Tidak ada lagi Jean yang dengan setia menggendong Eren, jika anak itu terkilir di sekolah, tidak ada eskrim stik di pulang sekolah, tidak ada keluhan lelah yang terlontar dari mulut Eren, dan tak ada lagi Jean yang menatap Eren sambil memuja dalam hati.

Tidak ada lagi! Kini hidup mereka berdua telah terisi sesosok pengganggu yang mencuri perhatian Eren. Rivaille Rivaille dan Rivaille yang selalu Eren bicarakan, membuat Jean muak dan berangsur menjauh. Usahanya selama ini sia-sia, tak berbekas. Eren yang makin tertarik, tersedot oleh pesona kuat Rivaille tak menyadari dengan perubahan sikap Jean yang sedikit menjauh. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah sosok Rivaille yang menggelitik lubuk hatinya. Sepertinya ia mulai jatuh hati pada guru matematikanya itu, dan Eren juga merasakan sinyal-sinyal balasan dari si lelaki idaman.

"Jean, aku tak mengerti soal nomor 2 bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Eren merengek pada Jean saat jeda pelajaran matematika dan olahraga. Jean tak menghiraukan rengekan Eren, ia fokus mengganti bajunya menjadi kaos olahraga. Eren menatap penuh pengharapan pada Jean, ia ingin mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran matematikanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Jean?"

"Tanyakan saja pada pacarmu!" dan Jean berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Eren. Ia memeluk bola basketnya erat, menyalurkan sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Jean, kau marah?" Eren berkata lirih, ia keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Jean. Dan tubuhnya tak mau beranjak dari ruang ganti.

**.**

"Jean, kita pulang sama-sama yuk! Cuaca hari ini panas, sir Rivaille juga menawarkan tupangan padamu ko!"

"Tidak!

**.**

"Jean, kenapa kau selalu datang ke sekolah lebih pagi akhir-akhir ini? Tadi aku dan sir Rivaille mencarimu loh!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan sir Rivaille yang mencariku"

.

"Jean, ayah membeli kaset video game baru, kau mau memainkannya bersamaku tidak?"

"Kapan?"

"Hari minggu saja, dirumahku. Aku juga mengajak sir Rivaille loh, ternyata selain pintar matematika dia juga pintar bermain game!"

"Tidak!"

"Jean?"

.

Berbagai sikap penolakan ditunjukan oleh Jean dalam aksi ngambeknya, berharap Eren akan sedikit tersentil hatinya. Salah besar! Eren meyakinkan pikirannya sendiri, jika Jean marah karena Eren tak meminjamkan CD video game terbarunya.

Tidak! Eren tidak senaif itu. Eren cukup paham tentang sikap Jean selama ini. Eren tau sahabatnya itu, tertarik padanya, setidaknya itulah desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah. Tapi toh Eren tak begitu memikirkannya, ia harus segera menepis prasangka itu. Entahlah, ia merasa kalau Jean lebih cocok dijadikan sahabat ketimbang pacar.

Maka saat bulan purnama di bulan ke tiga terakhir, semenjak iblis hitam pengganggu muncul – menurut Jean – eren yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jean melakukan rutinitasnya. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah dua kali menolak ajakan Jean. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Eren telah membelikan Jean sebatang coklat yang mahal. Ia menyisihkan uang jajannya seminggu untuk ini.

Eren mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu saat ia akan mengetuk pintu kayu coklat yang kokoh. Hey! Ia tak sebodoh Jean yang dengan nekatnya menggadaikan nyawa hanya untuk mencapai balkon kamar Eren. Padahal Eren yakin seratus persen, pintu rumahnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tok tok tok!

Eren mengetuk pintu cukup keras, berharap sang empunya rumah mendengar.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok wanita dengan baju tidur yang menyambut Eren dengan senyum hangat.

"Eren-kun? Ayo masuk-masuk! Tumben sekali berkunjung malam-malam" ibu Jean mempersilakan Eren untuk masuk kerumahnya. Tak tega membiarkan anak manis itu terjamah udara malam yang dingin lebih lama. Eren masuk dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Jean dimana, bibi?"

"Naiklah ke kamarnya! Ia sering mengurung diri akhir-akhir ini" Ada nada kesedihan dalam ucapan nyonya Kirstein, ia menatap punggung Eren yang mulai jauh menapaki tangga ke loteng. "Eren-kun"

Langkah Eren terhenti, menatap iba pada ibu Jean yang menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam gelas.

"Ya?"

"Buatlah ia tersenyum lagi! Bibi percaya padamu" Dan wanita itu melenggang pergi dengan secangkir teh hangat yang mengepul. Eren sedikit termenung dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Membuat Jean tersenyum lagi ya?" Eren berkata lirih untuknya sendiri. Hatinya berdesir penuh penyesalan, bagaimana bisa ia membantu masalah Jean agar ia tersenyum kembali? Sedangkan sumber masalah pemuda jangkung itu adalah dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jean, Eren menerobos masuk bagai seorang penyusup. Dan yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang bergelung telungkup dilingkupi selimut da atas ranjang bagai kepompong.

"Oi!" Si kepompong menegur tak suka.

"Sedang apa kau kuda?" Dengan sikap tak acuh seperti biasanya, Eren ikut-ikutan bertelungkup di sebelah Jean. Menelusupkan tubuhnya disebelah Jean. Jean buru-buru melempar benda yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sejak tadi tanpa sempat Eren melihatnya.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Keluar sana keluar!" Jean mencoba mengusir Eren dengan dorongan tangan yang kuat dan berulang. Sayangnya Eren sangat keras kepala, jadi ia tetap diam telungkup di sebelah Jean, meskipun harus berkali-kali Eren membenarkan posisinya.

"Oi Jean, kau kenapa sih? Sensitif sekali, seperti pantat bayi hahahahaha" Eren mencoba bergurau, tapi Jean hanya menghela nafas. Aksi dorong-dorongannya sudah ia hentikan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sama! Jawaban yang sama setiap kali Eren bertanya.

Sejenak atmosfir keheningan terjadi di dalam kamar, Jean dan Eren bertelungkup berdampingan dengan canggung.

"Jean, ayo kita melihat bulan!" Eren memecha keheningan, tubuhnya beranjak dari kasur empuk.

"Tidak!" Jean memunggungi Eren, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Bulannya indah loh, Jean"

"Tidak!"

"Atau kau mau aku menyebarkan rahasiamu ke teman-teman di kelas jean?" Eren membuka pintu balkon Jean perlahan, membiarkan udara dingin memasuki wilayah pengap. Jean masih diam di tempatnya. Eren merasakan angin lembut menyapu wajahnya, membiarkan helaian rambutnya sedikit beterbangan.

Mereka berdua sadar, terlalu banyak rahasia masing-masing yang saling mereka ketahui. Eren dan Jean bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat, musuh bebuyutan, saudara, dan kakak-beradikadik sekaligus. Tak lengkap rasanya bila mereka pergi tak berdua. Namun hanya satu yang membuat perubahan begitu besar di hidup Jean. Mereka berdua tak akan pernah bisa jadi sepasang kekasih karena si iblis hitam tetangganya.

Jean merasakan amarah yang meletup-letup. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar orang itu, menendangnya kembali ke negara asalnya agar kehidupannya yang tenteram dan damai – sebagai pengagum Eren – kembali terwujud. Meskipun petuah para leluhur terngiang di telinga Jean, – karena baru saja ia membaca tweet Marco tadi pagi – bahwa kejarlah cintamu sebelum janur kuning melengkung, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin Eren sedikitpun tersentuh oleh rival beratnya.

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Ayolah Jean, lihat! Bulannya sangat indah!" Eren terus melontarkan kalimat persuasif, hingga Jean bangkit dan berdiri disebelahnya.

Eren mendongak, menatap Jean yang berdiri di memegang pagar pembatas balkon.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Jean" Eren terkikik, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari balik jaket menoleh sebentar.

"Aku selalu menatap bulan sendirian bodoh!"

"Ahahaha, maaf Jean maaf" Eren bangkit, berdiri disebelah jean yang menatap langit hitam bermandikan cahaya purnama yang sangat indah.

"Ini untukmu, sebagai permintaan maafku!" tangan kanannya terulur, menyerahkan sebatang coklat. Jean hanya menatap coklat dan pemegangnya secara bergantian.

"Aku menabung untuk membeli coklat mahal ini kuda! Jadi aku akan sangat marah jika kau tak menerimanaya!" Secepat kilat, Jean merebut coklat dari tangan Eren.

"Terimakasih!"

Langit malam berwarna hitam pekat, diterangi cahaya penuh hari empat belas. Bintang bintang bertaburan, memperidah koleksi taman langit yang menakjubkan. Kedua pasang mata menatap takjub pada keindahan alami diatas sana.

Namun semuanya berakhir pahit, saat si mata hijau berkata lirih hampir tak terdengar. Tenggelam bersama semilir angin.

"Aku berpacaran dengan sir Rivaille, kemarin"

Untuk pertama kali di hidupnya, pemandangan alam favoritnya menjadi seperti gambaran neraka. Coklat yang ia kunyah mendadak pahit tak terkira. Hatinya serasa dihujami jutaan panah dari iblis malam. Menyakitkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Begitu?"

**.**

**Jujur memang sakit dihati**

**Bila kini nyatanya engkau memilih dia**

**Takkan lagi ku sebodoh ini**

**Larut di dalam angan, angan tanpa tujuan**

**.**

Dulu, dulu sekali saat Jean sedang bermain bola sendirian di halamannya ibunya datang tergopoh dengan sekeranjang belanjaan. Wanita itu baru saja pulang dari pasar membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan dengan kantong-kantong plastik memenuhi kedua tangannya. Jean yang iba, menawarkan bantuan. Ia meraih beberapa kantong yang masih tergeletak di dekat pagar habis diturunkan dari mobil pengantar.

"Mengapa ibu berbelanja banyak?" Jean bertanya sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan. Bolanya terabaikan di dekat pot bunga mawar.

"Ah Jean, ibu lupa akan ada tetangga baru di sebelah rumah kita!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Dan Jean harus berteman baik dengannya ya!" Tangan ibu Jean mengacak pelan rambut coklat susu itu, senyum merekah terlukis diwajah mungil Kirstein muda.

**.**

Masih terngiang diingatan Jean, saat tetangga barunya itu menghampiri ia dan ibunya yang datang berkunjung dengan malu-malu. Bersembunyi dibalik punggung nyonya Jaegar, tak berani keluar.

"Ayo Eren berkenalan dengan teman barumu!" nyonya Grisha sedikit menarik tubuh putranya ke samping. Anaknya hanya menggigit kuku malu-malu.

Dengan inisiatif sebagai anak pintar – kata ibunya, jika Jean berhasil mengusir kucing nakal pencuri ikan – Jean mengulurkan tangannya mencoba berkenalan.

"Aku Jean, siapa namamu?" Anak kecil itu meraih tangan Jean malu-malu.

"Aku Elen"

"Elen? Tadi mama mu bilang Eren kan?"

"Iya, namaku Elen"

"Kau tak bisa menyebur huruf R?" Jean keheranan. Eren rupanya mulai tersulut emosi, kelemahannya diumbar. Para orang tua hanya menggeleng menahan tawa sambil meninggalkan kedua anak yang sepertinya akan berseteru di halaman depan.

"Bisa! Aku bisa menyebut huruf L!"

"Hahahaha, dasar cadel! Eren cadel~ Eren cadel~" Jean mulai berlarian mengitari halaman sambil menyanyikan lantunan ejekan pada Eren yang menahan tangis.

"Jean kuda! Jean kuda! Jean kuda!" Eren berteriak tak kalah keras. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya mendapat perkataan balasan untuk si jangkung yang berlarian mengejaknya. Wajah Jean mengingatkannya pada kuda penarik dokar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, atmosfir kecanggungan yang beberapa saat tercipta, menguap hilang bersama dengan Jean dan Eren yang saling kejar sambil mengejek. Sore yang indah, tak akan bisa Jean lupakan hingga saat ini.

**.**

Terkadang kekalahan bukanlah yang sangat buruk, setidaknya jika sang pemenang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu si pecundang berdiri.

Itulah yang Jean rasakan saat ini.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik di sore hari, pemuda itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya mengamati butiran lembut itu terjatuh ke tanah. Melebur diserap tanah kering, seakan kehausan. Jean meresapi kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana si pemenang dengan sikap ksatria mendatangi Jean ke kamarnya.

Jean tersentak saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh orang asing, dan ia makin emosi saat tahu siapa yang memasuki wilayah pribadinya.

Tetapi emosinya seakan surut saat orang itu meminta restu hubungannya dengan Eren. Meminta bak seorang pria sejati. Jean mengakhirinya dengan satu kalimat yang membuat rivalnya itu menyeringai tertahan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika Eren menangis karenamu! Aku serius!"

Dan sang rival berjanji dengan segenap hati sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Dan aku siap kau bunuh jika itu terjadi!"

Jean tersenyum perih, ia harus mencoba merelakan orang yang dikasihinya agar ia bahagia. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

Pagi hari itu sangat dingin, karena memang sudah memasuki penghujung tahun. Jean baru saja tiba di sekolah bersama Eren disampingnya. Kekasih cebol Eren sedang pergi ke Perancis, entahlah Jean tak tahu kenapa. Dan di pagi yang dingin itu pula, Jean terkejut mendapati sebuah surat dengan amplop kuning berhias pita biru di lokernya. Tak ada nama pengirim.

Eren yang penasaran, segera merebut surat kuning itu dari tangan Jean. Tapi Jean segera menjauhkan dari jangkauan Eren terlebih dahulu.

"Oi Jean, aku juga ingin lihat!" Eren sedikit merengut. Jean segera menyobek perlahan permukaan kertas kuning tersebut. Mengeluarkan kertas biru muda didalamnya.

Ia sangat terkejut saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

**Dear Jean-san**

**Why i'm like this?**

**I'm acting weird, i'm acting grinning all day long.**

**Why do i act so calm even when i get cursed, like i'm absentmindedly crazy?**

**Something feel empty.**

**Something feels awkward.**

**I defenetely lost something, but...**

**What did i forget? I think i hurt my head.**

**Amazing**

**You amazing.**

**-A.A-**

"Surat cinta Jean! Ini surat cinta!" Eren terpekik kegirangan, orang bodoh juga tahu itu surat cinta.

Jean hanya melipat kertas itu dengan semu merah di pipinya

"A...ah sepertinya iya!"

"Ayo kita temukan si pengirim Jean ini penting!" Eren berlari ke kelasnya, Jean hanya mengekor di belakang Eren yang mulai menjauh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok makhluk mungil berambut kuning bersembunyi dibalik tangga. Mata birunya memancarkan kebahagiaan tanpa alasan. Ah tidak! Dia beralasan. Ya! Jean adalah alasannya untuk bahagia hari ini, kemarin, esok dan mungkin seterusnya.

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N : aduhh ko akhirnya begini (/.\\) maaf kalau kurang memuaskan xD ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya tulus yang sewindu. Bisa dibilang ini memang songfict hahahahaha. Oiya surat cinta buat Jean itu lirik lagu Infinite yang judulnya Amazing English translate, hahahahahaha maaf minna-san, saya gak jago buat surat cinta wkwkwkwkwkw**

**Aneh? Jelek? Silakan komentari di kolom review. **

**Sangkyuuuu~**


End file.
